All You Wanted
by Anki-Shai
Summary: It's been twenty-five years since they last saw each other. She forgot all about him. He can't let go of her memory. Now that a chance meeting brought them back together things would get even more complicated for him. Because, she may have already found the path towards her happinness and their worlds aren't meant to co-exist together.
1. A chance meeting

**Title**:** All you Wanted**

**Rating: **T for now.

**Summary: **It's been twenty-five years since he last saw her. He still remembers though. He still remembers the sacrifice and the loneliness; he remembers he promise himself next time he would make sure she knows how does he feel about her. The thing is, maybe, just maybe, it's already late.

**Pairing: **Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku.

**Warnings: **AU - Post-Aizen - Major Character Dead - Drama - One-sided relationships.

**AN: **I know, I know. A new one and I haven't even updated my new HitsuMatsu story *sighs* what can I say? This one hit me in the middle of a meeting. It is slightly different than the 'Wishful Thinking' and I hope you enjoy it.

The same warning applies for this one: Not English native so I apologize for the grammar, spelling and any other funny mistake.

But, for now, Read, Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

**All You wanted**

**By Anki-Shai**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Encounter**

"_Love is not written on paper, for paper can be erased. Nor is it etched on stone, for stone can be broken. But it is inscribed on a heart and there it shall remain forever."_

It was storming out there.

The rumbling of thunder would silence the noise inside the Café; the vibration would make the windows tremble just as the lightning illuminates the sky. People inside the Café looked at each other, nervous smiles on their faces before resuming their conversations or whatever it was they were doing before the lightning and thunder.

The wind was blowing furiously, the blowing sound making it almost scary as people in the street tried to look for shelter. The water was freezing cold and people who enter the establishment would, soon enough, ask for a cup of coffee, tea or cocoa.

The Café was located around the nearest university, half the people inside were students while the other half were teachers or other passers-by. He was sitting on his usual table, one near the window allowing him a perfect view of the streets, the main door and the rest of the Café. In this place was where he could watch the people and still remained unseen.

This wasn't the first time he came to the Café, of course. It has been four years since he started coming to this place. The reason wasn't all that clear to his closest friends or companions and he usually asked to be left alone when he wandered around this zone. No one asked any questions and the ones who were foolish enough to ask were usually left without an answer.

Teal eyes moved from the book in front of him to the door, the sound of a bell announcing the entrance of yet another costumer. Those teal eyes narrowed but there was a glint inside them as they took in the newcomer's figure. It was a woman no older than twenty-five years old, with wavy, strawberry hair, soft lean curves, and familiar grey eyes.

Hitsugaya Toshiro lowered his eyes the moment the woman turned her attention to him. He pretended to be reading trying to get hold of his heartbeat and the sudden feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He bit the inside of his cheeks while trying to focus on the words in the pages of his book. It was futile and he knew it. Once _she_ entered the establishment, whatever he had been doing until then was soon forgotten.

He held the book on a tight grip, shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts. It took a moment but soon enough the words were making sense once again and he resumed his reading.

"Excuse me," Toshiro froze at the sound of the voice; there was a fear inside him of maybe his heart leaving his chest and his brain shutting down forever at the sound of such a melodic and familiar voice. With reluctance, he lifted his head eying the woman in front of him.

Up close, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. There was a teasing smile there and Toshiro was sure the cause of it was the stupid tinge of red adorning his cheeks. She leaned forward which made her assets bounced dangerously close to his face. It was good to know that certain things didn't change.

"Yes?" Good, at least he didn't sound like an idiot but now he sounded like a complete asshole what with the coldness and indifference in his voice.

She faltered for a second but then smiled widely at him, "I'm sorry to bother you but I am wet and cold and there isn't anywhere else where I can sit…do you mind if I sit here?"

There was a slightly suggestive tone in her voice; she dropped her tone a little eying Toshiro with curiosity and mischievousness. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at her, certain that some things never change. He let his eyes wandered on her form taking in the dampness of her pants, and her hair then he nodded his head signaling the chair in front of him.

"Of course." The smile she gave him made his heart stop for a few seconds.

"Thank you."

She sat with a warm cup fixing her hair and letting her rucksack on the floor, Toshiro swallowed as his eyes seemed to be glued to her. It took but a few moments before she returned his stare. Her lips quirked again, her eyes gleaming as he blushed profusely and returned to his reading.

He has been coming for four years to this place and in all those years this was the first time he talked face to face with Matsumoto Rangiku. Or what was left of the woman he met once. On the outside nothing has changed. Rangiku was still stunningly beautiful; she still held between her the hardness of someone who was overestimated because of her physical appearance, of someone who wasn't taken seriously. And yet, there is still the softness that made her approachable and trustworthy.

There was another thunder lightning the street outside the window. Toshiro tilted his head to the street watching as the rain seemed to fall stronger than ever. The storm didn't seem to be receding but increasing in ferocity. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the slightly flinch movement, the glint of fear in her eyes just as she lowered her face taking a small sip from her cup.

"I wish it would stop raining." She mumbled loud enough for Toshiro to hear but also for him to pretend he hadn't. "It's scary."

It took a moment for him to answer, then, "I love storms."

And, oh merciful Zeus, was he stupid? She was looking at him as if he might be. The woman had just confessed she was scare of storms! For God's sake! Her brows knitted up together while her eyes evaded his, she leaned down taking a notebook from her rucksack and proceeded to place it on the table.

"What I mean is…I love storms." Yes, because she didn't get _that_ the first time. Toshiro felt his inner spirit kicked him hard while turning around and leaving. Toshiro was alone on this one.

"Yeah, I kinda get that the first time." It was her tone what made Toshiro turned to her, she was looking at him with an unsure smile which was a strange sight on her. She was never unsure of anything.

"Sorry, I'm just focused on the reading and wasn't really paying attention." He apologized lamely, but it seemed to work because she grinned at him.

"So, I see. What are you reading anyway?"

She placed an elbow on the table, her hand holding her chin while she eyed him and the book with interest. Toshiro couldn't help but admire her now that he was this close to her. Her soft face, the curve of her lips, her petite nose and those grey eyes that had always lured him one way or another. He felt the pain go straight to his heart, the pain of what he lost twenty five years ago. He swallowed holding back any kind of emotion; he closed the book and showed her the cover.

"The Hobbit." He whispered and the woman couldn't help but look up at the sudden misery in his voice. "A…a friend of mine, she…she recommend it to me. She said I would love it. 'A little man and his dragon'" He smiled sorrowful as he said it. "She wasn't wrong, I love the book."

If there was something she could never wear was to see someone so sad and miserable. She tried to smile showing him her sympathy.

"Bad break up?"

He chuckled but there wasn't any humor behind it. "She…she died."

The woman facepalmed, wincing and letting her grey eyes locked with those teal ones, "I'm sorry I…"

He waved shrugging, "It's okay, you didn't know."

"Matsumoto Rangiku." Toshiro set his jaw in a tight grip, his teal eyes watching the hand being offered to him. The name…that name he had long to hear from her lips for so long.

He took her hand in his; he felt an electric jolt going from his hand through his chest as her warm hand closed around his cold one. Her eyes were entirely looking at him with a gently smile playing on her lips.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hitsugaya Toshiro lover of big, bad storms." He allowed himself a truthful smile, the kind he hadn't allowed himself in front of anyone else since she died and he started frequenting this place.

They spoke for two hours and it was like every conversation he remembered having with her. She was witty and funny, she was considerate and loving. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and he let her speak the whole time, he clung to every single word, memorizing her voice and her expressions. And, as the conversation was getting to an end Toshiro realized something. Something he hadn't thought of before. Things hadn't gone as he planned them a long time ago. He wasn't supposed to make contact with her, she wasn't supposed to meet up with him. Their paths weren't meant to cross themselves all over again.

She had a new life and Toshiro still had his. The young man clenched his fist and lowered his head feeling the sting of tears in his eyes.

And, as Rangiku said good-bye to him thanking him for the conversation and the chair, Toshiro knows he is in trouble. And, the main problem was, by the time she was gone after their conversation his heart was longing for more.

There was a movement on his pocket, interrupting his thoughts. With a sigh he grabbed his cellphone, "Yeah?"

"_Shiro-chan! Are you coming now? Urahara-san says Yamamoto-soutaichou needs you urgently."_

Toshiro winced as reality hit him in the form (and voice) of Hinamori Momo. He felt a deep, empty void on his chest and soul, the same feeling he got every time he has to go back to Soul Society, that he has to go back to his real life and _she_ wasn't there with him. He grabbed the napkin in which Rangiku had written down her phone number and he put it inside his pocket.

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes." Was all he replied before cutting the communication. He stood up and left the Café with a heavy heart and a mind filled with Matsumoto Rangiku.

Time to return to his real life.

* * *

**AN: **So, this was the first chapter. What do you think about it? Did you like it? Any questions?

Don't worry, as the story progress I'll explain some of the major things in it.

For now, I would love to hear what you have to say about it.

Thanks for reading!


	2. A beautiful lie

**Chapter 2**

**A beautiful lie**

"_Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and fans the bonfire."_

― François de La Rochefoucauld

It was like a dream.

Images of white and black, blurry images of _someone_ standing in front of her; ice and snow surrounding her. But, even if there was coldness there, she could only feel warm, strong, firm arms holding her gently; a voice whispering in her ear calling out to her…intense, teal eyes watching her with an emotion she was so afraid to define.

Then…she woke up.

Her ceiling was decorated with stars. Small, plastic stars that give off a green-ish light at night; some said it was childish but the stars had been a gift from her best friend. He put them there almost breaking his neck in the process, so Rangiku wasn't about to tell him he _couldn't _glued them to her ceiling.

Rangiku tried to smile but the dream was still fresh in her mind. The sensations, the emotions, everything was so clear but the face of the man holding her. The only vivid thing she could remember was the color of his eyes. Those intense, teal eyes…glancing deep inside her soul, making her feel things she had never felt before.

Rangiku jumped on her bed almost falling to the side when her cellphone started ringing. The melody of _Shark_sent shivers of fear down her spine and she took notice of changing the ring tone later. She glanced at the screen; frowning when the number she saw there was an unknown one.

"Yes?" She answered warily her voice tinge with sleep.

'_I'm sorry, did I wake you up?' _

Matsumoto sat up feeling a sudden jolt of energy traveling through her body. That voice…She remembered that voice, the dream….

"Who is this?" There was a small paused, a clearing of a throat before the masculine voice spoke again.

'_Uh, you probably don't remember me. I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro. We met a few weeks ago on the Café near the Karakura University.'_

It took a moment for the young woman to remember the young man. Then, without her noticing, a smile formed on her face while she rested back on the bed.

"Oh, yes, you're the storm lover." The young man chuckled which made Rangiku shivered at the sound. She could imagine those soft features changing and brightening at the side of a smile.

'_Yes, I am.' _

There was a pause in which Rangiku found herself giddy, nervous as to what she could say to prolong the conversation. On the other side of the line, Toshiro was having similar thoughts. How to make sure she wouldn't hang up on him, how could he prolong the conversation. Finally, Toshiro cleared his throat, yet again, and started talking.

'_I'm calling because I didn't have the opportunity to do so before. You gave me your number and I thought maybe…I mean… I was wondering if you…'_ Toshiro took a deep breath, Rangiku had on a huge smile on her face, her heart beating faster. _'I was wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me back at the Café. We…could share a cup of coffee and talk.´_

It wasn't, by any means, the best invitation to go out. It sounded more like a business invitation than a date, but Rangiku could tell the young man wasn't used to this. Who, in his right state of mind, call someone who gave him their phone number, five weeks later?

"You know? I was starting to think maybe you forgot all about me. That I was that forgettable." She tried to sound teasing and casual about it. This shouldn't matter to her, Rangiku had her good share of invitations, of men surrounding her and asking her out. She even has someone who she was pretty interested in; but this guy….

There was something about him, something she saw the first time she met him that tug at her heart and draw her to him. It was as if she _knew_ him, somehow.

'_You're not forgettable, believe me.' _And Rangiku did, and she felt like a teenage girl in Lo…with a crush when her cheeks suddenly warm and her stomach felt like a colony of butterflies. '_But, I was away on some…business trip; I couldn't do this sooner even if I want it.'_

"Okay then, I guess I can forgive you as long as you're inviting." She heard another chuckle and felt the need to laugh herself as well. The young man cleared his throat and Rangiku could imagine the smile on his face.

'_Very well, I think that's fair enough. Then, see you later, Rangiku-san.' _Then as an afterthought. '_I'm looking forward to it. Good Bye, Rangiku-san.'_

Rangiku stayed in bed for a long time watching the cellphone she was holding on her left hand, thinking, wondering and overall, feeling.

* * *

Winter was getting closer.

The days were getting colder and shorter; the people around her wore heavy clothes protecting them from the cold. In an unusual show of climate change, the city seemed to dive in freezing blizzards, snow and frozen rain. It was far worse than anything Rangiku remembered and the storms were just awful.

As soon as she was out of her building she regretted her decision of wearing a skirt. But now, she was just in front of the place checking herself up one last time before entering to meet her…whatever Hitsugaya-kun was. Her legs were starting to get numb under the cold, but at least they didn't look blue like her lips. Of course, if Rangiku kept staying outside it wouldn't be long until her whole body would end up blue. Taking a deep breath she entered the Café.

Toshiro was concentrated on his reading, he was enjoying the quietness of the Café and the images the words in the book created in his mind. He felt a restless stirring inside his head.

_Uh, I really, really think this is a bad idea._ Toshiro knitted his eyebrows together, he was used to Hyourinmaru pointing out Toshiro's secret meetings with Rangiku were a really bad idea.

'_I know, you've mentioned it several times.'_

_No, I mean a really bad idea….you better look…_

Toshiro tried not to roll his eyes while lifting his head from the book. He almost swallowed his tongue at the sight of the woman approaching his table. Matsumoto Rangiku looked as stunning as always. The skirt she was wearing showed enough of her legs, a sight Toshiro hadn't had the pleasure to see ever since…

"Hey, I see you started on another book." Rangiku leant in taking the book from Toshiro's shaking hand. Both her eyebrows shot upwards at the tittle. "The Two Towers. So, you're on a Tolkien quest or something?"

"Uh, yes, yes kind of…" Rangiku chuckled while Toshiro turned his head to the side feeling the blush growing on his cheeks.

There was an awkward silence afterwards, Toshiro opened his mouth but nothing came out of it. He thought and thought and Rangiku was starting to fidget nervously.

_Oh, for god's sake ask her about her week… _Toshiro furrowed his brows and Hyourinmaru growled inside his head. _Go on, ask her about her week, if she is fine what is she studying…really, Toshiro…_

Toshiro cleared his throat, "So, how was your week?"

The question sound weak, Toshiro just wanted to bang his head against the table when the woman drew an amused smile and her eyes twinkled while focusing on Toshiro.

"It was okay."

She answered stopping briefly, Toshiro met her eyes and he inclined his head inviting Rangiku to continue. The woman hesitated for a moment, wondering if he really wanted to hear about it. Not many asked you that question to really hear about what you did in the week. It was merely a way to start the conversation. Rangiku chuckled placing her elbows on the table noticing Toshiro's eyes never left her face.

"Well, I'm studying to get my Law degree and this week we had to prepare a speech. Well, it was more like a motion and a closing statement for a case of rape-homicide."

Toshiro listened to everything she has to say. He smiled or frowned at the right moments; he never missed a single word or didn't stop his comments or questions when he had a doubt. Rangiku rarely had someone paying so much attention to her, not even his friends. She felt warm; her heart hadn't stopped beating since she entered the Café and sat in front of this guy. She wanted to understand why, what was with this guy that made her so nervous, so eager and happy? What was about him that she trust right away, no questions ask?

"I bet you are tired after that." Toshiro smiled softly at her taking a long sip from his coffee. Rangiku shrugged playing with the spoon of her dessert glancing shyly out of the window before returning her stare to the young man in front of her.

"Not really, Naruto and I used to practice this from a very young age. And, for some reason, Kendo came to me as naturally as breathing. I'm really good with a sword." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively making Toshiro coughed uncomfortably while she shared a full laugh making everyone around them glanced towards their table.

Toshiro shook his head glaring at the woman while trying to erase any traces of his blush, "You have the ability to leave me speechless and do and say things I wouldn't say or do in normal circumstances."

The woman stopped laughing; she raised an eyebrow pretty interested in his statement. "Really? Well, what did you do that you don't usually do in normal circumstances, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Toshiro glanced out of the window, his teal eyes wandering around the street to return moments later to the conversation. He stared at Rangiku and sighed.

"For one, I would have never invited you here, to this place. This is…my sanctuary, not even my friends know I come here." Matsumoto leant in and Toshiro continued. "I…I would have never called you and certainly…I…would never feel the need to invite you out a second time."

He gulped aware of Hyourinmaru's words and advice to just leave things the way they were. To leave before it was too late. Toshiro didn't dare to say it was already late.

"But, you haven't invited me out a second time yet, Hitsugaya-kun." Rangiku knew she was getting into something bigger than her. She had never let raw emotions, like the ones she was feeling right now, to mandate her actions not since…not since the incident with Kusa back in high school.

She had never allowed anyone this close so soon; she had learnt her lesson the hard way. She had paid with tears and humiliation but….Looking inside those teal eyes; she knew Hitsugaya Toshiro was different. She _hoped_ he was different.

"Well, silly me then," Toshiro smiled and Rangiku swallowed with difficulty at the blinding side of his grin. "Would you do me the honor to going out with me a second time, Rangiku-san?"

"And they say chivalry is dead." Rangiku chuckled tilting her head, Toshiro smiled back at her raising an eyebrow. "I think I would be a fool to say yes; but for some reason you, Hitsugaya Toshiro, also make me do and say things I wouldn't in normal circumstances."

"Good, I was wary it was only me."

"But, next time, I chose the place we should go to." Toshiro nodded extending his hand to her; Rangiku knitted her brows confusedly but took the hand in hers. Both of them shivered at the contact.

"It's a deal then."

* * *

They went to the amusement park. Then, after that, they went to a park, then to a mall, then to have some dinner near a plaza in the commercial district of Karakura Town.

Their outings became dates and suddenly Toshiro found himself in a sort of-but not really-a kind of relationship with Rangiku. They would go out occasionally, whenever Toshiro wasn't busy with his duty as a Captain and Rangiku didn't have classes or was out with her friends.

They started sharing everything with one another; or to be more specific, Rangiku shared everything about herself with Toshiro. Toshiro would speak about his life, of course, but he would mainly evaded too private matters and some other times he would merely lie. He couldn't just tell Rangiku the truth about him, so he made his lies work with what he really did.

All in all, a month later near Christmas, they were still going out without others knowing about it. And, day by day, Toshiro could see the look in Rangiku's eyes…that look he longed to see there when he was younger and she was still with him.

Rangiku took Toshiro along with her to an underground theater near downtown. Toshiro was really skeptical about the place and the people surrounding it; but Rangiku had assured him everything was okay. Three hours later they were leaving the place smiling and laughing, Toshiro observed as Rangiku's cheeks tinge red and the woman shivered the moment the cold wind from winter hit her in the face.

"That was really good. I can't believe you haven't seen this movie." She shook her head putting her jacket closer to her body, her eyes gleaming with laughter.

"Well, I never had the chance." Toshiro tilted his head aware of how close he was to the woman. "But, I thank you for this. It was a nice movie."

Silence fell between them; teal eyes found grey ones and couldn't look away from them. Words weren't need as they were feeling more than they cared to admit. They knew there was _something_ there; they had felt it the first time they met.

Toshiro knew, deep inside his heart, this woman was his life. She always has been and always would be. Rangiku's lips tugged upwards and Toshiro felt his heart beat faster, he felt a strange pain engulfed his very soul when he realized what he was doing. He couldn't…he just couldn't …now, he and Rangiku were part of different worlds…he just…

All thoughts left his mind the moment her lips connect with his.

Jolts of electricity went from that first contact making him feel alive; it was a dance of lips, soft warm lips brushing against the same soft, warm lips. Hands sneaking tentatively around his neck while his own arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

And they stood there, kissing each other for as long as they could and then, when they parted and smiled at each other they kissed again.

Deep inside Toshiro's mind, Hyourinmaru sighed and shook his head sadly. He hoped, against all hope, his Master wouldn't suffer because of this.

* * *

Ichigo knew there was something strange in the man he called friend and Captain. It wasn't as if Toshiro never smiled because he did; but the sight of a smile on his young face was so weird Renji and the others had a different set of bets as to what made the young man smile and how to make it possible.

"You look happy, where were you?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes when Toshiro turned to him, his teal eyes gleaming while the Captain wiped out the smile off of his face.

"Around. Nothing for you to worry about, Kurosaki."

"You've been acting strange, Toshiro." Toshiro flinched, twitching while glaring at a smiling Ichigo. There was nothing Ichigo enjoyed more than annoying Toshiro with his informal addressing.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki." Ichigo noticed the underlining annoyance in Toshiro's voice but he also realized it was just out of habit than real anger. Toshiro was really on a good mood today.

"Are you okay?" This time Toshiro glanced away for a brief moment, enough to make Ichigo think something was happening.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"You've been acting strange…this last weeks…ever since…"Then, Ichigo stopped talking as his mind reminded him what date it was. Ichigo felt a little guilty for it was winter and the memory of what had been lost twenty-five years ago was still fresh in Toshiro's mind.

The young Taichou would always get _weird_ around this date when they celebrated the end of the Winter War and commemorate those who had fallen in the war. On this date, Toshiro always remembered his former fukutaichou and friend, Matsumoto Rangiku. The woman Aizen had killed himself after Gin tried to protect her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot we were so close to…" Toshiro waved his head sudden pain flashing in his teal eyes.

"It's okay." Turning around Toshiro left leaving an embarrassed and apologetic Ichigo behind.

A few days later, in the safety of his own apartment Ichigo drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter. He could sense Toshiro restlessly moving around in his room, he could hear the sound of the young man moving here and there getting ready to go out. Rukia rolled her eyes turning around to ask Ichigo to stop the annoying noise when she noticed the look on his face.

Kurosaki had determination written all over him, she frowned clearing her throat while gaining the attention of the orange-haired man.

"Oh, no. I know that look!" Rukia shook her head narrowing her eyes at Ichigo who was blinking innocently back at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He replied but Rukia just snorted pointing a single finger at him as she spoke.

"I won't let the father of my unborn child to die by the hand of anyone that isn't Nii-sama!" Ichigo looked horrified; Rukia just kept pointing the finger at him. "And that's what it's gonna happen if you follow Hitsugaya-taichou to wherever it is he goes every time we're here."

"You're gonna let Byakuya to skin me alive?" Rukia rolled her eyes at the melodramatic gesture Ichigo made; she waved away his worries while trying to make him focused on the conversation at hand.

"Oh, I know that wasn't all you heard of what I said to you." Rukia lowered her voice and leant closer to Ichigo. "Don't follow Hitsugaya-taichou, Ichigo. I don't think that's such a good idea."

Ichigo didn't say anything he seemed unsure for a moment. He lifted his head moments later closing the distance between Rukia and himself.

"I'm worried about him. He's been…distracted lately. Different." Ichigo sighed shaking his head while his hand brushed Rukia's cheek. "I don't know how to make him talk. You know how he is."

Rukia leant into the touch smiling softly, "Maybe he just needs time, you told me yourself the anniversary of the Winter War is close and maybe he just wants to be alone."

"Well, yeah, but the problem is: he looks _happy. _He never looks happy on this season." Ichigo smiled back at Rukia and hugged her to him; Rukia buried her face on Ichigo's chest enjoying the warm of his hug. "I just want to make sure he is okay."

Rukia didn't say anything else, she knew Ichigo would follow (or try to) Toshiro wherever he was going. There was no stopping Ichigo when his friends may be in danger; and Toshiro was his best friend of that Rukia had no doubt. Rukia only hoped there would be no troubles out of this.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo and Rukia they were being heard. Toshiro couldn't help the small smile appearing on his face at the gesture. The fact they were worried was something still surprised and pleased Hitsugaya. It just meant they care, they really considered him a friend beyond him being their superior officer. However, he couldn't allow Ichigo to find out where he was going and who he was meeting with. It would be too dangerous, too risky and it wouldn't end well for anyone.

They were still dealing with little Gin; Toshiro couldn't bring _this_ to Rangiku. No, for as long as he could prevent any kind of confrontation between Rangiku and Soul Society. He would prevent Rangiku for finding the true about herself. Toshiro took a step forward but he stopped dead on his tracks when the figure of the humanoid form of his zanpakutou appeared in front of him.

Hyourinmaru stood there shaking his head; _you're going to continue with this, Master?_

The question held more than Toshiro care to admit, he knew what Hyourinmaru was implying what he was asking. The young Captain turned around and shrugged.

"Why shouldn't I? I already give my word I will go." Hyourinmaru smiled sadly shaking his head.

_You know Master, it is more than that. This…you're torturing yourself, you're torturing the both of us with this…you…you have to let her go._

Toshiro clenched his fist and moved past Hyourinmaru, "How can you ask this of me?"

_I know you're suffering but…she already has a life. You've seen it yourself; she even has a good man after her. Someone who seems to love and adore her…_

"Don't. Just…don't Hyourinmaru." Toshiro lowered his head to hide away his sorrow. "I…I promise after tonight I won't see her again."

Then, Toshiro left exiting his apartment from the window so Ichigo would never have the time to follow him. However, it seemed as if Toshiro forgot, Ichigo could be quite stubborn and get what he wants when he sets his mind to one single goal.

And, for some time now; discovering what was wrong with Toshiro has been Ichigo's objective.

Kurosaki Ichigo never thought though what he would find would create a whole set of new troubles.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading, commenting, favoring and the alerts guys. This is the second chapter and ... well, soon enough you're gonna discover more about Rangiku's life outside of her dates with Toshiro and what is going on in Soul Society. By the way, I apologize for any grammar, spelling or any other funny mistake you may find here. If you so kindly point it out to me I would happily corrected it.


End file.
